Bend I will not break PART II
by lexy.luo
Summary: *COMPLETE* Sequel to 'Bend. I will not break.' BxV - AU: Vegeta and Bulma make it back to Planet Osiria. Both are healed. Trunks lives. Frieza is dead! The Cold's are pi**ed and out for blood. Another war on the brink?
1. Chapter 1

**BEND. I WILL NOT BREAK. PART II, CH 1 – TOGETHER AGAIN.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, and Ideologically Sensitive.  
><strong>****

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech)**

**-Planet Osiria-**

Bulma floated peacefully in the healing chamber. Vegeta refused to leave her side and became violent towards anyone who ventured into the med bay save for her assistant on chief scientist, Melowsh. Vegeta didn't want the skorkijin near her, but he had to make certain that she was being properly monitored while she healed. She had been on the brink of death when they arrived on Osiria.

He walked over to the tank in the opposite side of the room, the tank that held their son. He was already powerful and he was yet completely formed. The child's ki rose and lowered as his father approached the tank. He felt the same fluctuation when they rushed Bulma into the room. He recognized her.

Bulma dreamt of the oncoming blast that tore through her body. She screamed out in agony. She shot up in her bed drenched in sweat. Soon after her jolt to reality, she felt a warm embrace against her back. She didn't have to look behind her to know who held her. She leaned backward into his warm arms. "Is he dead?" Her tone was soft, but hollow.

"Yes." He admitted flatly and his arms coiled tighter around her protectively. He knew what she must have been dreaming. He had similar nightmares that featured the same villain only he was on the outside watching it happen powerlessly. He saw her dreams as a silent and unseen witness.

"Our child?" She turned her head slightly and looked as him from the corner of her eye.

"He's healthy and grows stronger daily." He spoke softly into her hair as he moved aside the powder blue strands to kiss the back of her neck.

Knowingly or not his actions calmed her worn nerves and her tensed muscles relaxed. His lips caressed her shoulder and he darted his tongue against the scarred mark he'd left there. He drug the moist appendage across the raised flesh slowly causing shivers to jump across her heated skin. She moaned softly as she titled her head backwards against his shoulder as he nipped and sucked on the mark. Bulma had forgotten the fears of her nightmare and was enveloped in the rapture he was bringing her.

Vegeta ground his growing need against her buttocks and she gripped his thighs in response lightly raking her nails across them. His hands reached for her firm breasts and squeezed them lightly kneading them. Bulma's hands covered his and she directed one down to the moistened thatch of curls between her thighs coaching him to tease her bud. Her hand atop his that covered her breast she aided him by pressing against the back of his. She laced her fingers through his and held them firmly against her chest. She lifted her hips and reached with the other hand and pulled his swollen shaft against her cleft as she slid down on top of his lap.

She smirked as she heard his sharp intake of breath against her back as she took him into her. She tensed her inner muscles voluntarily. In response she received a shutter from his body that echoed through hers. She bounced on his lap slowly and with each she caused a pull on his cock. She rolled and ground her hips against him. At her torturous movements he loosed a deep throated moan. He clinched his teeth at his mouth's traitorous act. He had tried his best to stifle the groans of pleasure that she brought, but his effort was in vain.

Vegeta stood on his knees putting her on all fours without breaking there contact. He gripped her hips and thrust into her with smooth and even strokes issuing her the torment that she enacted on him. Her moans came as frequently as his strokes and her reveled in it.

He felt her walls begin to constrict involuntarily and he quickened his pace. She was there on the brink and he was closing in on her fast. Her hands fisted in the sheets as she entered her climax with such a magnificent force. Vegeta grunted as he vaulted in and out of her. His abdominal muscle clinched and his groin tensed as he flooded her with his hot sticky seed.

Bulma rested on her forearms panting heavily. Her arms had long since given out from under her from the intensity of her orgasm. Vegeta kept her bottom aloft as he supported her hips his hands. How he was able to remain up after such and expenditure of energy was a mystery to her. She really didn't care at the moment to delve any deeper into any theories and just chocked it up to being a saiyan quality. She was too sated at the moment to even move let alone think. Her mind was drunk from ecstasy.

Bulma stirred underneath him minutes later after a short recuperation and he had yet to pull out his still erect member. He wanted her again and was judging from her actions if he should take her a second time. She turned her head and smiled at him. Her want shone brightly in her eyes and that was more than enough answer for the saiyan prince.


	2. Chapter 2

**BEND. I WILL NOT BREAK. PART II, CH 2 – Evil plots and Warm thoughts.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, and Ideologically Sensitive.  
><strong>****

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech)**

**-Planet Osiria-**

Vegeta looked down at the sleeping blue haired woman draped across his chest. A smirk threatened to appear at the corner of his regal mouth. His lips skipped past the smirk and turned up into a subtle smile. He was content and soon the bond between them would be complete. It was during their second bout of lovemaking and at the height of her orgasm that Bulma's mouth claimed its territory high on his shoulder and she bit him drawing blood. She had finally after all of this time returned the mark that would graft them together for eternity.

He was reluctant to rise from her warmth, but he had to continue to get stronger. He may have beaten Frieza, but there was still the rest of his kin that hadn't been on the planet at the time of its destruction, King Cold and Cooler. He rose from the bed and Bulma's embrace as carefully as possible. He tried his best not to wake her. -The woman definitely needed her rest.- He smirked briefly at the thought.

Vegeta exited their chambers to be met by Melowsh. "Sir, here are your morning reports as requested. The 'Allied Forces' have driven Frieza's remaining troops back to these sectors and almost all of his outposts and bases have been eradicated. However there is unpleasant news as King Cold has received word of his son's defeat and his planet's destruction. Needless to say that he was none too pleased at these recent events." Once the skorkijin was finished with informing his new liege of all of the 'important matters', he made an inquiry to his other charge. "…and how is the 'princess'?" He asked slyly knowing that Bulma hated as being referred to in such a way.

The corner of Vegeta's mouth turned up at the skorkijin's question. He too knew his woman's dislike for titles and formalities, but now like it or not she was just that, a princess-his princess. "She lives if that's what you're asking. She is sleeping and I do not want her disturbed." Vegeta gave his semi orders with a nearly invisible smile on his face. "You are dismissed until she wakes, Melowsh." Melowsh knew that was the prince's way of saying thank you without saying the words.

He nodded his head in respect of the saiyan before he departed and continued on to complete and to oversee other duties.

**-King Vegeta's Flagship-**

"Lord Cooler, to what do I owe this-" The king's cordial statement was cut short as Cooler jumped to the point.

"Silence your blabbering you old fool! My father wishes to know the whereabouts of your son. He also says that he is willing to make a deal… your son's life for that of your insignificant race."

He knew he had no choice if he was to survive, but his greed and vengeance got the better of him. "If I must surrender Vegeta to you, there is something else I want first!"

The Icejin sneered at the king's forward tone. "You are in no position to make demands, monkey."

"I want the girl… his blue haired woman… alive and unharmed. You know her as your brother's former pet." King Vegeta watched as recollection entered the other beings beady eyes, hate soon flooded out the former emotion.

"Oh? Is that all? Are you having trouble with filling your bed?" The Icejin chortled at his own statement. "Don't you already have a plethora of whores at your disposal or is it that you monkeys like to keep it in the family. Ha, not matter. I'll have her delivered to you and I expect you to deliver in return." The screen abruptly went blank and the king sat in thought distractedly fiddling with his whiskers. "This will be difficult…"

**-Planet Osiria-**

Bulma stretched and reached for the opposite side of the bed finding nothing but long since cooled sheets where her lover should be. She opened her sleepy eyes and released the sheets from her searching hand. She sighed in defeat and went to shower.

Sometime had passed and the newly made princess walked the halls to the private med bay where her son was kept. She had to see him… she had yet to look upon him. Her nerves were on edge and she felt some emotion that was very close to fear as she made her way towards the tank. She instantly felt the flutter of his power. Her son knew her. At that realization her heart warmed and she was in complete awe. –How could it be? A murderess… an trained harbinger of death… be entranced and immediately in love with something so frail and yet so strong?- She nearly wept at the joy that was brought with gazing at her son's small developing body.

She place her hands against the warm glass and felt the subtle vibrations of the machinery sustaining himThe child was small and was looking more like a baby instead of the undistinguishable mass of tissue he had been at his removal. He had become more pleasing to the eye to say the least. She smiled and thought of what he would look like. His facial features and hair weren't visible yet, though she could have sworn that he already held his father's scowl.

Vegeta stood behind her unnoticed. He didn't want to disturb her moment with their growing child. She seemed so at ease and he wanted to preserve that for her as long as he could. For people like them these moments were few and fleeting, something to be cherished.

Bulma sensed her mate's presence and slowly turned to face him, as her eyes fell on him he walked over to meet her. His face was rigid and serious as if he were going to give her bad news. His hardened expression softened, only slightly, but she caught it regardless and smiled up at him.

"I have to leave-" Began Vegeta but was interrupted.

"-and I'm coming!" She stated firmly her eyes darkening with small measure of anger.

"No, Bulma." He said her name with a loving caress. "You have to stay here… with our son. He needs you now… to protect him."

He temper fizzled out and her head lowered in resignation. She was a warrior at heart, but now and for the first time she had to choose. She chose to her son. "Is that the only reason you wish me to stay behind?" She said in hushed tones that only saiyan hearing could pick up.

"…" Vegeta knew what she was asking and he wasn't sure that he was ready to swallow his expansive pride to say that he was frightened to the core of losing her and knowing if she was safe or hurt. "I have to meet with Kakarott and we are going to see my father. I would… not be as worried if you were here with our son."

Her eyes brightened at the realization of what he just said and she leapt into is arms to embrace him grabbing his lips in a passionate kiss. What he meant would never be lost to her. He was afraid of losing her and she had no will to argue with that.


	3. Chapter 3

BEND. I WILL NOT BREAK. PART II, CH 3 – Directions, Visions of Hell.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, and Ideologically Sensitive.

A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech)

-Planet Osiria-

After savoring one last kiss Bulma watched her mate walk away and then enter the 'Kuroi Naiya', her ship she let him 'borrow'. She couldn't help the eerie feeling that something wasn't right that was mingled with a sense of foreboding. She decided not to voice it and make their remaining moments prior to his departure pleasant. She still wasn't able to shake the feeling so to ease her troubled thoughts she decided to go back to the med bay to watch her son.

-King Vegeta's Flagship-

Vegeta walked through the halls of his father's ship. "What could the old man possibly want?" He growled.

Kakarott shrugged his shoulders at his prince. "Maybe it has something to do with food. If it's anything else it beats me."

"Stop talking all of that foolishness or I'll take the second part of your statement as a request!" Vegeta snapped at his escort and dare I say it, friend.

"Gee, Vegeta. You sure are cranky-"

"I'm not cranky! I'm none too thrilled about being here and something doesn't feel right. That and it's a little aggravating to have an accomplice who is lacking in intelligence and thinks about nothing save for food all hours of the day." Vegeta interrupted and ranted. He used poor Kakarott for a vent for all of his grief and frustrations.

"You're missing, Bulma. That's it isn't it!" Kakarott tried his best to rationalize his prince's behavior.

Vegeta looked at his companion coldly and then he massaged the bridge of his nose in attempt to fend off an oncoming headache. "When you went on your first purge as an infant your pod had an oxygen leak didn't it?"

They reached the king's chamber and Vegeta stood before the king as Kakarott bowed to his sovereign. "Ah, my son…"

"Cut to the point, old man, and stop wasting my time. Why have I been summoned here?" He spoke shrewdly to his father.

"Always quick to the point…" Vegeta interrupted again and the king's brows furrowed in anger and impatience.

"Get on with it!" The prince said as he maintained his abrasive tone.

The king bit back his rage. He knew that he was no match for his son and in a fair fight the prince was sure to win. He then thought of what would become of his abdicable heir and of the blue haired fiery prize he would be gaining this caused all of his anger to dissolve. "As you well know there have been reports that have gotten back to the remaining heads of the Cold Empire and that they have sought out revenge for their lost tyrant and partial ruler, Frieza. They would have anyone that is fighting against them to cease in their actions and join with them. By assimilating into their fold they would receive forgiveness of the ill deeds they committed against the Empire and the Cold family. Now, I ask of you join me and take your place as the Prince of the Saiyan people."

"What is it that you want me to do?" He asked questioning the king's motives.

"I need you to meet with Jserei people at the end of the quadrant. They have the intel that we will require to bring down the Cold's Empire down once and for all. Will you do it? If not for me… as my son… then as Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans and of lost Vegetasei." The king thought that he would have a better chance appealing to his ego and for his pride in his race to get the prince to comply.

It would turn out that the king's theory was dead on. "Send the information to my ship's computer." Vegeta said with finality. He turned with his statement made and left the room. Kakarott bowed once more and then turned and followed the prince to his ship.

Soon after his son's departure the intercom sounded. "King Vegeta. The information you have requested on the Kuroi Naiya's travel log. I've highlighted the last destination in which the ship spent most of its time docked on several occasions and it is also the most recent. I've uploaded the information to you. Is there anything else you require, my lord?"

"No, that is all." At that the intercom system was silent. "Lock doors!" King Vegeta shouted to the computer and then accessed the control panel for his Trans-Comm. system. "Lord Cooler. Here are your coordinates, happy hunting. I'll expect my 'payment'… soon."

-Planet Osiria-

Bulma walked through the fortress to her personal training arena. She needed something to take her mind off of her loneliness. She may be a mother soon, but she wasn't going to let her skills atrophy. It had been almost a week since she had seen Vegeta. She missed him terribly and the short messages he sent her did little to sooth that ache for his presence. –This is absurd! How is it I've become some lovesick fool pining over a man? I'm a warrior not a fawning female!- "Hmph, I'm even starting to think like him!"

Seeing her son for hours on end help ease her loneliness, but at night she found herself seeing things that she dismissed as nightmare's. She saw visions of her love tortured and beaten and unable to reach out with his ki to defend himself. He was a powerless and almost broken man. It was a sight she knew in her heart that she couldn't bear. She cried out in the night for his salvation and yet it never came and then it was over. He was dead.

"NOOOOO!" She screamed herself awake clinching the sheets to her chest for dear life as if the held the key to her sanity. No one was there. No tortured broken man, nothing, and no one. It had all been a terrible Hell of a dream. There would be no more sleep for her this night.


	4. Chapter 4

**BEND. I WILL NOT BREAK. PART II, CHAPTER 4 – Waking up someplace unexpected and dreaded.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, and Ideologically Sensitive.**

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech)**

**-Planet Osiria-**

A lone pod shot out of Osiria's atmosphere. It seemed that it had gone unnoticed as it ventured out into deep space. Onboard were Bulma and her captor.

Hours later they arrived at the king's flagship. Bulma was still unconscious as she was carried aboard slung over a burly man's shoulder. He carried his cargo to the king's throne room and laid her down before him.

The king looked down at his bargained prize and smiled wickedly as she lay there unaware.  
>"Take her to my chambers." He bellowed to a nearby servant.<p>

The servant moved forward and took the woman in his arms and left the king's private quarters. He pushed through the doubled doors and took several strides to reach the grand royal bed laying her limp body down on the plush coverlet. He gazed down and then reached a hand for her chest to part the material that separated her breasts from his sight. "Beautiful. Isn't she?" The servant recoiled from her as if she were poisonous. The growled words sent a shiver down his spine as he expected his doom to follow.

"I'll ask again, servant." The king hissed the last word as if he found it distasteful. "She's a fine looking creature, is she not?" His words were rephrased with added intensity.

"Y-Yes, s-s-sire!" The servant fumbled his words in fear.

King Vegeta's arm extended in a flash and he shot a I beam through the servants throat. The shot sent the servant to his knees as his body tried in vain to fight for life that it didn't yet know was at an end. The dying man's body flopped and flailed in panic. The king only watched on in sadistic speculation. "I have to agree." He smiled in grim satisfaction as her looked down upon the unconscious woman's face.

**-The Cold's Imperial Ship-**

Vegeta found himself in the presence of some rather unpleasant company, King Cold and his remaining son Cooler. After awaking aboard the vast ship in a rather clean and cushy cell, the kind that must have been reserved for their detained dignitaries, he stood at the center of the cell and waited for his 'host' to present himself. He knew immediately upon his waking that he was on one of the Cold's many vessels for one the tacky over use of pinks and purples, and two he could sense their ki levels. No one was remotely as strong or near Frieza's strength other than his own kin.

Moments later the two Icejin slunk into the hallway before Vegeta's temporary prison. "Look, father, it seems we've caught a monkey." Cooler delivered the snarky comment to his father.

"It would seem so, my son. Would this be the same filthy creature that is said to have slain our dear Frieza?" King Cold asked his spawn in an unimpressed and boorish tone.

"I'm certain, father." Cooler's red eyes beaded on Vegeta as he smiled death at the saiyan prince.

Vegeta knew he had the upper hand here as he had the mother of all thump cards. He was now a super saiyan, but only one other soul knew of this ability. Vegeta smiled inwardly at that thought, but his stoic façade remained in place.

"Vegeta, we have an interesting proposition for you. You work for us for eternity and your woman lives." Cold curled his lip at what he knew was an assured victory.

"You lie, there's no way you have her!" Vegeta snarled and bared his canines. His façade obliterated at the thought of Bulma being in their slimy clutches.

"I assure you, dear prince. When revenge is involved anything is possible." Cooler happily admitted to the saiyan.

"I'll remember you said that as I'm tearing your flesh from your bones!" Vegeta shouted as he broke through the bars as if they weren't there. He stepped up to them and they towered over him by several feet. The height difference was nothing to the short saiyan as he knew that they could be beaten without having to delve to deep into his super saiyan strength. He almost quirked a smile at that thought.

"I wouldn't be so brash, Vegeta. If we fail to call to check on the woman on every twelve hours, she is to be killed on the following hour. So, if you want her to live you will be a good little monkey and do as you're told." Cooler mocked the prince as he knew he had won.

Vegeta halted the charge of his ki and relented in his actions. –DAMN THEM!- "Who has her!" He demanded through bared teeth.

"Let's just say it's someone who is very near and dear to you, your father." King Cold silkily spoke with a devilish grin. 

**-King Vegeta's Flagship-**

Bulma came to and she took in the unfamiliar scene before her save for the silhouette of her lover shrouded in shadow in the darkened room. He leaned forward into the light allowing his features to be seen. He wasn't who she had been expecting. It was the king and not the prince of saiyans. The look that crossed his face made her stomach turn. "It is good to see that you're finally awake. I was beginning to worry." His tone sounded anything but sincere and the looks he was giving her were making her shudder in disgust.

"You can drop the pretense, your majesty." She snarled with distain and the last words were painted heavily with sarcasm.

"My son was wise to choose you as a bedmate. The fire you hold within you is quite invigorating." The king spoke huskily as he walked toward her from his current seat in the shadows.

Bulma attempted to gather her ki for a ki blast and sudden collapsed with ragged breaths to the floor as if she was spent of all of her energy.

"Ah, I see that you have found out the effects if you try to use your ki. You see the bracelets I've had you fitted with do more than make you slender wrists look decorative. They also drain any ki raised above your resting level. If you attempt to you your ki to attack you'll again be in the same state." King Vegeta smugly explained. "Vegeta has failed his people by falling prey to your charms and seeking to take you as his mate. I came by this knowledge by accident form your bumbling fool of a friend Kakarott. I have disavowed him as my son and prince of lost Vegetasei. I shall make my decision know tomorrow as I publically make an example of you. The saiyan people will not have a queen and especially a queen who is less that saiyan." He thought he had covered all avenues to have her unbound but still at his discretion. He thought wrong as he mocked her.

"I now see that Vegeta obviously must have gotten his brains from his mother. You see, dear king, I don't need my ki to kill you." Bulma's face came alive with a sinister smile as she gave the king the news. Her tone was eerily dark as she spoke.

He tone gave the king a lump of fear in his throat in which he tried to swallow down. He failed at hiding the shivers that crept along his spine. He tried but failed miserably to steel his nerves. "Is that so?"

She said not a word as she dove her invisible tendrils into his body causing blood to bubble up from within. He spewed the crimson syrup forward as his eyes bulged to the point of bursting from his skull. His horror struck face and fading pallor cause a feral sneer to grace her lips her gleaming navy eyes narrowed pointedly at him as if she attempted to drain the life from him with her glare alone. He crawled her way to her feet and clawed his stiff fingers at her boots like they held the ability to suspend his death sentence. She kicked the wraithlike king away from her sending him crashing through the doors.

The door guards looked down at the corpse that was once their king and the rushed up to her. She prepared for their onslaught, but before they could attack they dropped to one knee and bowed before her with their arms crossed over their chests in salute. "We are at your service, my queen." They announced in unison.

Bulma's eyes widened in unrestrained shock. "What? Queen?"


	5. Chapter 5

**BEND. I WILL NOT BREAK. PART II, CHAPTER 5 – ALL HAIL THE QUEEN.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, and Ideologically Sensitive.**

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech)**

**-The Royal Saiyan Flagship-**

"Your majesty, what are your orders?" One of the saiyan guards before her asked as he remained bowed before her.

Bulma's mouth still hung agape as the news was fresh in her mind. "I-I'm the… the…" She cleared her throat and steeled her resolve. "Get this filth out of my sight and get these bracelets off." She ordered as she sneered at the former saiyan king's blood soaked corpse.

"As you wish, my queen." The men stood together and one moved forward to take the body away. The other stood at her side and unfastened the ki bracelets. He then followed her out of the royal chambers after she took off down the halls once freed. "Is there any way that I might assist you, my Queen?" The trailing man asked.

She stopped abruptly and faced the curious guard. She looked at him sternly before she decided to ask her question. "Why do you insist on calling me your Queen. I AM NOT THE KING'S MATE!" She ranted.

"But, my lady, you are the queen since you have killed the king. You are the prince's mate. Are you not? Since you have bonded with him that makes you a princess of Vegetasei. Saiyan law dictates that a prince or princess assumes the throne once the former monarch is slain by their hand." The guard's explanation was more than helpful for Bulma to understand.

"Won't Vegeta be thrilled to know he is king?" Bulma mused as she thought how her mate's already ego swollen head.

"But, your highness, he is not the king. You have not presented him before the saiyan people as you mate." The guard acknowledged timidly.

"What? Vegeta's still just a prince? Well I'll be a monkey's-" Bulma began, but halted her words as she looked at the young guards questioning face."-never mind." She shook her head at her abandoned statement and pressed onward to the control room to access the comm.'s system.

Bulma entered the control room and all bowed and saluted. -Apparently word spreads fast around here.- She thought. "Contact the prince at this frequency."

"Yes, milady." The comm.'s sergeant acknowledged as he went to work. "There's no answer only static."

"Try tracing the Kuroi Naiya's whereabouts." Bulma ordered. Her words hinted minutely at her concern.

"Again, nothing, highness." The sergeant's face took on a fearfully pale shade and a light sweat beaded over his brow.

"Move!" She growled in frustration. She took the sergeant's seat once he scurried out of the way. "Watch this." She typed briskly across the keys. Ah-hah! There it is! What is that vessel that it I docked with?"

"I-I It's the 'Oni Yūrei'. It's an Icejin ship!" The young sergeant stuttered with fear.

Bulma grit her teeth and her ki sparked around her as her anger intensified. "Set a course for the 'Oni Yūrei' now. Alert me when we are within hailing range." Bulma's jaw began to ache which the force she enacted upon it. "Send word to the armada. We are in for a battle gentleman and we move to end this war!"

**-The Oni Yūrei- **

Vegeta was on his one thousand seven hundred and forty third way in which he imagined her would kill his father. In between each handstand pushup he would come up with another brutally horrendous way for the bastard to die. Not one of them was a quick and painless death.

Dark ebony eyes watched as two soldiers approached his holding cell with a limp package in arms. –Kakarott!- They dumped the semiconscious man into the cell next to the prince's.

Goku lay on the cold metallic floor with his back to Vegeta. The soldiers looked smug as they glanced over to the prince. "The King and Lord thought you could use some company while you await your end." They laughed as if hearing a humorous antic dote. "Oh, I almost forgot. It seems you daddy is coming to pay you a visit as well. I wonder if he has fucked and killed your woman, yet. Maybe he killed her first and then-"

It was an eerie sight to behold as a broad toothy smile spread across the prince's face rather than the rant of obscenities. "I'm going to enjoy pulling your entrails out through your mouth. Hell, while you're still alive I might as well strangle you with them. Make sure not eat anything the night before, because I don't want your shit on my gloves." He spoke calmly as he was speaking to a dear friend.

The once mouthy soldier made a strangled noise in his throat and lost the ability to speak. His eyes had quadrupled in size due to his fear. A fear that was so pungent it was palpable from the air. The color left the man's face and transformed into a thick sweat that poured through his skin.

Vegeta licked his canines and smacked his lips as he tasted the air. His grim smile returned and he winked one eye at the ghost of a soldier. "It's a date then." It came out as a near whisper that was soon drowned with maniacal laughter.

The soldier and his accomplice bolted from his sight in a mad rush.

"Prince Vegeta, you really shouldn't scare them like that. Working for the Icejin's has to put enough strain on them as it is." Goku began weakly after he had rolled over to face the saiyan prince.

"So you're not dead after all, Kakarott." Vegeta allowed his grin to fade into a small arrogant smirk. "They've probably just gone to tattle on me to heir masters. They will tell them what a poor guest I'm being."

"They'll probably kill themselves tonight rather than face the nightmares that you've just brought upon them." Goku continued in his lighthearted way. "Don't worry, Vegeta. Bulma's a strong woman."

"I'M NOT WORRIED!" The prince growled in anger. Then his tone softened as the thought of Bulma. "I hope you're right."


	6. Chapter 6

**BEND. I WILL NOT BREAK. PART II, CHAPTER 6 – The joke's on you.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, and Ideologically Sensitive.**

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech)**

**-The Oni Yūrei-**

A servant from the ships control room walked in and bowed before delivering his message. "There's a ship on approach, my lords. It appears to be saiyan."

"It seems the aging bastard has arrived earlier than expected. Did the stupid primate think watching his son die was part of the deal?" Cooler snidely grumbled as his waved off the servant. The servant scurried away quickly lest he become target practice for the eldest and remaining son's rage. Cooler cleared his throat as the servant tried to slip past him unnoticed. "You were not dismissed, slave." His tone was sharp and the last word was biting. The servant froze and returned to a position out of the way in the massive room.

"Let him watch the prince die and then he can watch the rest of his race follow him." The king said coolly and then smiled at the thought of freshly spilled blood. –It has been too long.-

"What say you Vegeta?" The king looked down at the quiet saiyan prince. A malicious grin spread wide. "Oh, I forgot. Sorry about the bit. If you would only remember that my soldiers are not chew toys we wouldn't have to muzzle you like an animal."

Vegeta had been muzzled because he had made good on his previous threats to the soldier that had spoke ill of his Bulma. He didn't quite disembowel the man, but he did rip that man's throat out. The soldier figured he could tease Vegeta like one would pester a caged beast… and get away with it. His mouth began to dry from not being able to close and his jaw ached with being forced open. He had a few choice words and threats. If he had the capability to tap into the depth of his they would have since been blow to oblivion.

**-The Royal Saiyan Flagship-**

"Docking has commenced, my queen." The crew sergeant forwarded the progress to his new sovereign.

"Excellent, Adash." Bulma commended. "Ready the troops for the first assault on my command. We're going into this as if there is nothing wrong. Bardock!"

Take your place and keep the cloak covering your face. You're supposed to be the king and I your slave. For this to work you must play the part and not be seen."

"Come on, your majesty, I'm not that ugly." Bardock jested and prodded at his fiery and nervous queen. Not only was he bound to protect her for she was his queen. He would also do so because she was the prince's mate and his son's friend.

"Now is not the time. Now take the leash, Bardock." She admonished his for his carefree joking and extended the end of a gold chain which was fastened to her wrists. She had to visit the disbanded harems earlier to find something to wear to play her part as the broken bed slave.

Bardock looked her up and down as he took the leash in hand. "You might want to make this quick. I might just like telling you what to do." He smiled at her and she returned it with a hateful glare.

"If you fuck this up, and we live by some small measure of dumb luck, I can promise you I'll make you wear this exact outfit for a month." She threatened as she motioned with her bound hands from her shoulders down.

Bardock coughed. "That won't be necessary, my queen. We won't fail." He puffed out his chest confidently.

"Let's see to it that we don't."

**-The Oni Yūrei- **

Bulma and company walked escorted the long stretch to the Icejin throne room. This ship was by far more grand than Frieza's had been. However the color scheme had not improved. Bulma gagged inwardly at the sight.

The doors were opened for them and they stepped across the threshold into the expansive room. Upon the dais sat King Cold with his son, Cooler, at his side. Vegeta was kneeled as he was chained to the floor. "Ah, King Vegeta, come to see the end I see… the end of your line that is." The Icejin chuckled in ill taste.

Vegeta looked up to see a very subdued blue haired woman being pulled along by a jeweled gold chain like puppet on a string. The sight caused not only rage, but a twist of fear that he had lost her had entered his gut. He looked up into the hooded face of her tormentor, his father. His furious stare must have caused something to creep into the shrouded figures soul for his unrelenting gaze caused the man to shift and fidget in a way that was unbecoming to royalty. Then he noticed the boots that the figure wore. They were of a second class soldier. A king wouldn't be caught wearing such unfitting clothing. He looked at Bulma for any sign of who it might be instead of the king. Their eyes locked only briefly and what he saw were not the eyes of a broken and defeated woman. It was a ruse, but to what purpose?


	7. Chapter 7

**BEND. I WILL NOT BREAK. PART II, CHAPTER 7 – The joke's on you 2.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, and Ideologically Sensitive.**

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech)**

**-The Oni Yūrei-**

Bulma now knelt before the prince. Not once did she raise her eyes or her head to acknowledge she was even in his presence. Vegeta tried to link to her mentally, but she had him blocked. Vegeta had known of her arrival even before she stepped onto the Icejin vessel. There bond had grown stronger while they were apart. He sensed her ki as she drew near.

"So this puny and meek creature was once the beloved pet of Frieza? What was her appeal? He didn't want her sexually… though I could see having her around for such a purpose." The Icejin grinned impishly as lust shone in his eyes.

King Cold picked up on King Vegeta's apparent disinterest in having to give up his newly acquired toy. He decided not to let it show. Something was amiss and he would find out. "Cooler, please. You can have her once we are done here." The king tried to rein Cooler in to the task at hand.

Vegeta could not hold in the savage growl the rumbled through his chest in murderous rage. He would kill them once he was free he swore. On his ancestors he swore.

"Father. Wouldn't it be more torturous to ravage the woman in front of the monkey prince?" Cooler tried his best to sway his father in his decision.

"Oh, alright. If only it will move this along… I do have other pressing engagements to attend to." King Cold feigned boredom as he agreed to his son's bratish demands.

Cooler stood over Bulma in a few quick strides and he yanked her up by the arm. Bulma's deep blue eyes narrowed at Cooler's imperious sneer. Bulma's soft mouth curved into a satisfied smile. In the instant that Bulma's smile spread over her face the shackles on Vegeta's tethered arms snapped open and the bit dropped to the metallic with a clank. Curiosity crept into the younger Icejin's expression, but it was too late.

Vegeta felt his ki rush back into his limbs as if someone had filled him with water under extreme pressure. He body tensed momentarily and then he was on his feet in a flash with Cooler suspended above him as he was held aloft by his throat. Vegeta roared in seething anger and with his free he plunged into Cooler's gaping maw. He caught the slimy appendage he sought after between his pointer and middle finger. He gripped it firmly and then ripped the organ from its seat in the lizard's mouth.

Cooler moaned in a tongue less squall as blood pour from his open orifice.

"Your tongue for your disrespect of my mate!" The Saiyan prince snarled as he dove his fist into Cooler's abdominal cavity. The frigid organs were slick against his gloved digit as he felt his way to the desired depth. He then turned the palm of his hand, inside of the monster's body, to face up.

Cooler's face contorted in a wide range of expression that reflected pure agony. His unseeing eyes shot in every direction as if searching blindly for the source of his bedevilment. King Cold could only watch on as he was frozen in shock of what was happening.

"This is for the evil you and your kind have infected upon the universe!" Vegeta spat as he launched a ki blast from within the lizard's body. The head of his opponent was disintegrated and slowly his body followed as it was enveloped into a golden light as Vegeta's super saiyan powers returned.

Bulma saw that King Cold's sight was fixed upon the vanishing form of his now deceased first born son. She snatched the golden leash from its place on her neck and her eyes became hollow as she stretched her mental tendrils out to tear at the walls. She fixed his stance and froze him in place with her mental ability. Shards of metal and thin strips of the heavy alloyed walls swirled around her. She had an excellent plan for her revenge on the vile lizard king. No smile was present as she sent the first of the shards through his limbs fastening him to the wall. "It's a funny bit of irony to crucify the devil; a devil which spawns monsters." She hissed the last of her words. She reached out for a long four foot sliver of splintered metal and clasped it tightly in both hands. She ran barefoot at full speed toward the bound king and the with the sliver held as a sword above her head she brought it down slicing the cold blooded beast from the center of his throat down to the apex of his legs. His gory innards splattered onto the pristine white floor staining the surface with blood and other bodily fluids. She stepped up to the shuddering form of King Cold and tipped his face up to look her in the eye with her makeshift sword under his chin. "Did you really think you would prevail?" He cold words echoed though the deathly silent hall.

Sputtering and labored gasps was all she received as a reply. The blade left his chin and his head dangled loosely once more. She spun around and brought the blade around to cleanly cleave the king's head from his shoulders. She had given King Cold the grandest of insults. She denied him a fight by binding him. She gave him what he deserved, a cowards death.

The soldier's had finished their task of gaining control of the Icejin ship. Her signal had been when she snapped the golden chain from her throat. Upon that command they had spread through the ship taking its inhabitants and troops by complete surprise.

Bardock waltzed back into the throne room proudly with his battle lust sated. He saw that his queen and prince were locked in a silent stare. The looked as if they were unsure how to approach the other. So Bardock did the only thing he could to smooth the obvious tension.

"Is that any way for saiyan royalty to be dressed, your highness?" He insulted his queen with a minor bard.

Vegeta smirked at Bardock's comment. "You are dismissed." The prince commanded, but the soldiers did not move. "I'm your prince did you not hear me?" Vegeta snapped.

"Beg your pardon, my prince, but she is the queen… and she has yet to acknowledge that order."

Vegeta's eyes widened and he looked at Bulma like she had said that they would never have sex again. "WHAT?" It wasn't an angry shout, but a shout of pure disbelief. "How are you QUEEN! This absurd! It is my throne by birthright!" He shouted at the poor soldier inches from his face.

Bulma waved the soldiers off without being seen. They left at an expedited pace. "I think this would be better explained… behind closed doors. Don't you think? …Preferably our own quarters, hmm?"

Vegeta caught the invitation and then rushed over to his mate and scooped her up as he flew the way to their room.

?


	8. Chapter 8

**BEND. I WILL NOT BREAK. PART II, CHAPTER 8 – WHO RULES THE BEDROOM, NOW?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, and Ideologically Sensitive.**

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech)**

Bulma's clothes were torn from her body and soon she was plunged into the plush bedding of her own king sized bed. Vegeta's eyes roved over his woman's supple body. His eyes slowed as they traced over the few scars that she had. First the mating bite, at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, he had given her sometime ago caught his attention and caused him to swell with masculine pride. Next his vision drifted to her chest where that bastard Frieza had nearly ended her life. His face became bitter and then sought out her other scars. He then found the one he had given her to her abdomen while on the Chikyuu mission. He still shuttered at the memories. Beside the vaguely noticeable mark there was another from the barbaric extraction of their son. He smiled as he thought of the lengths that she went through to assure that their child would live.

His hands now traveled the previously visited path of his eyes. They traced every raised bit of flesh, every battle or strife earned blemish. He wasn't disgusted in the least with these imperfections. In a small way they reflected a part of who she was. Harsh and rough long since healed torn flesh overlaid on snow white silken skin. She was elegant and graceful mixed with battle hardened and strength. She was his vision of perfection. She was his.

Their bodies now moved as one. She met each of his powerful thrusts with equal fervor. Somehow during the course of their heated passion they ended up against the large circular and concave window that was opened to the wide open expanse of space. Vegeta's fathomless eyes reflected the stars back to her. The windows surface felt cool against her bare back and rear as she was pressed into it as he pumped into her. For her the multitude of sensation only added to heighten the pleasure that he was already giving her.

His eyes left her momentarily to gaze at something behind her in space. As he glanced away he unhooked his supporting hands from underneath her legs and spun her around to see what his eyes had sought out. Her hands now rest upon the window for support accompanied with one of his to support him. His other hand had snaked around her waist and now rest above her navel. Her pushed forcefully back into her slick warm folds and she tensed and hissed in pleasure. He returned to moving inside of her at a furious pace. They watched together as the 'Oni Yūrei' burst into a spectacular array of light and smoldering debris. They panted as they shook with muscle failure and thrills of the afterglow of climax as the shock waves rippled against the ship from the massive explosion of the Icejin ship. This painful chapter of their lives could now close and they could now begin their life anew without the shadow of a yoke held above their heads.

"Woman?" His voice came out as a croak from the dryness of his throat.

"Yes, Vegeta? …and that's 'your majesty' or 'your highness'." She joked eliciting a scowl from her prince.

"I demand to know how it is that you are QUEEN and of the SAIYAN people no less!" He crossed his arms with his scowl still in place looking more like a petulant child that a concurring warrior.

"Well… your father…" Bulma began to be interrupted by her saiyan lover.

His eyes widened and anguish smothered his features. "He-Did he…"

Shock flooded her face as she picked up on his meaning. "NO! He was too much of a weakling for me!" She let his thoughts simmer for a moment before continuing on. "He tried, but I killed him before he could do anything." She smirked in her triumph.

"Then it's true! You are the queen of lost Vegetasei." His eyes widened a fraction more as he nodded his head in acceptance and then bowed in all of his naked glory before her.

"Get up! In the bedroom it fine, but if you do that in public I'll have you put to death." She chided and poked for at her prince.

He stood again with a disturbed look upon his face. "You think this is amusing? I am bound by saiyan law to do so! You will immediately announce my status as your mate and proclaim me as the rightful king." He snapped the last sentence.

Her anger rose slightly at his waspish remark. "You are only a 'prince', Vegeta. Who are you to order anything from a 'queen'?" She would have the last laugh she swore.

"WO-MAN!" He growled dangerously through clinched teeth, but it came out as a near moan of desperation.

"Alright, ALRIGHT!" She groan-laughed. "But first, I want to have a little fun with this in the bedroom. It would make for some awesome foreplay." She said as she smirked a deviously revealing a little smile. She decided to give in. Just a little.

"Only if you play the part of a bed slave tonight. Tomorrow, you will announce me as your king."

"Yes, sire." She replied seductively before he carried her to their king sized bed for another round of searing bliss.


	9. Chapter 9

**BEND. I WILL NOT BREAK. PART II, CHAPTER 9 – Say my Title! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, and Ideologically Sensitive.**

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech)**

Vegeta had positioned himself behind Bulma and he was pondering her sweet depth with his heated thrusts. Their bodies clashed into one another with the torrid movements of the love making. Sweat poured from their bodies and comingled where they were joined. Her moans had reached deafening levels and his grunts came with her tightening slick sheath and the action of his snapping hips.

Vegeta felt the telling signs of the stirring of her orgasm. In response his balls tightened and succulent warmth spread to his loins. He stopped. He would have her do as he asked. "Woman, do you want me to fulfill you?"

Bulma panted and nodded her head in silent affirmation. Her vaginal walls shuddered and quivered around his broad length that was submerged inside her. Her walls squeezed him in attempt to reach completion by teasing him. The sharp and pleasurable throb was unbearable and she desperately needed her desire quenched. "Say it and address me as your king."

"Please make me cum, Vegeta, my king."

Her words nearly had him undone and he felt the throb of his length and the orgasm accompanied tingle reach his tip and travel back down the underside of his shaft to his balls. He obliged her and pushed and pulled into her hot moist and silk lined womanhood. His thrusts came quicker now as he climbed the ladder to sexual ecstasy and fulfillment. She released a passionate moan of unrestrained delight. A few more strokes from his pumping hips and he followed her into bliss. He thrust one final time to reach deep inside of her shuddering body one last time to savor the ebbing waves of his intense climax. This caused Bulma to release a sharp pleasured gasp before he removed his sated cock from her slippery warm folds.

He lay on his back beside her and stared at the room's darkened ceiling. Once Bulma regain control over her body and her frantic breaths evened she crawled over to her man, her saiyan warrior, her mate and lay against his perspiration slick body. She snuggled into him intent on going to sleep as she was.

She felt the muscle beneath her shift as Vegeta looked down at her. "When are you going to announce me as your mate?"

"Hmm… Are you sure there's no way that I can convince you into being my concubine instead?" She prodded and sleepily replied.

"Wo-man!" He growled lowly in his chest.

"Awww, but you're so good at pleasuring me!" She feigned a whine.

"Announce me as your mate or you can resort to 'pleasuring' yourself!" He 'hmphed' and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well if you won't take the position then I'll just have to find someone else to be my concubine." She teased playfully.

He rose from the bed and glared down at her with a sound warning in his eyes. "Let me assure you, Bulma, that I will kill anyone who seeks satisfaction from you. I would say that I would kill anyone who looked at you with hunger in their eyes, but then I would be the only male left on this ship. Make no mistake there will be no one else!"

"Oh, Vegeta, my dark prince, I was only trying to get a rise out of you. There will always only be you." To ease the tension she chose to cater to his ego. "You know that there cannot be anyone living or dead that could ever satisfy me like you can."

Vegeta's grave expression morphed into an ego satisfied smirk. "So, when are we to announce my succession as king, your majesty?" He lowered himself to one elbow as his gaze heated and with it carried an undertone of his intent.

"I don't know. That depends on you. Convince me." She said in playful sultry tones. As she traced her fingertips down her chest drawing his attention to her soft and rounded mounds.

"Set the date and I'll make to confident in your decision, my queen." He said in playful tones as he nibbled along her collarbone and trailed kissed up to her sensually sensitive neck. She quivered involuntarily at the effect that he was having on her and Vegeta knew that he had won.

"Alright, you win, my prince. How about when-" Her terms were cut short by a frantic banging on the suite doors.

"This had better be important or the offender will be vaporized on the spot!" Vegeta stood from the bed and wrapped the sheets around his waist loosely to hide his lower half and stormed towards the doors.

Bulma went to her nearby armoire and retrieved a robe to cover her nudity.

Vegeta opened the door and the messenger flew past him to be caught suddenly and slightly choked as Vegeta halted his further entry into the quarters. "Your majesty… News… Trunks… Osiria!" The messenger choked out between strangled breaths before becoming unconscious.

"Release him, Vegeta! Trunks? What about my son?" She shrilled as she went into over protective mommy mode.

"I'm sure everything is-" He began with annoyance for the interruption still heavy in his voice.

"Fine! You think everything is fine! I guess we'll never know because you damned near killed the messenger!" Bulma shouted with no pun intended.

"We'll find out what is going on at once. Get dressed and then meet me in the comm.'s room." Vegeta said in his half naked state as he stalked out of the double doors to their chambers.


	10. Chapter 10

**BEND. I WILL NOT BREAK. PART II, CHAPTER 10 – That's one BIG problem!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, and Ideologically Sensitive.**

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech)**

**-KUROI NAIYA- **

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

Vegeta tore down the halls of the ship for the launch bay of the ship. Bulma followed close behind him. "Woman, Bulma, just do as I say and stay here!" Her growled with the underlying undertone of protective worry.

Bulma's azure eyes were full of questioning as she pleaded. "Why? Tell me what has happened! How is my son?" Her pleas soon gave way to demands as he refused to face her and give her an answer.

He leaned inside the pod and began to punch coordinated faster than she could blink. "I'll explain once you've landed, but I have to get to Osiria while it still exists." His tone had become dry and cold.

"Wha-What do you mean 'still exists'? Vegeta?" Her impatience grew. "VEGETA?"

At hearing his name called a second time he turned to face his mate and grabbed her up into his arms and kissed her forcefully. He released her mouth, but only moved his face far enough to speak with his lips just slightly brushing against hers. "Forgive me." He said in a sensual whisper. As he spoke those words of affection he withdrew one arm to bring a fist into her midsection rendering her unconscious.

Her body slumped against him and he cradled her as gasps and shouts of fury came from all around. "Your majesty! My Queen!" The guards shouted in unison as the monarch was subdued by there prince.

"Take her from me. See to it that she remains protected and safe. If any harm befalls her you have my leave to run for your deaths will follow when I find you again." Vegeta made his threat and intent clear and then quickly seated himself inside the pod and then departed from the 'Kuroi Naiya'.

**_*END FLASHBACK*_**

**-PLANET OSIRIA-**

Vegeta stood before the towering form of an enraged and snarling beast. It pounded it's chest and shot blazing trails across the planet. The planet itself was mostly uninhabited and the population for the most part remained intact. There had only been a few casualties and even fewer fatalities. To top everything off the young prince, Trunks had gone missing and was presumed dead.

No one knew where this beast could have come from, but Vegeta knew. He knew all too well what this monster was, it was an Oozaru. Vegeta felt the pull of the moon calling to him to gaze upon its luminescent brilliance. He fought the urge to look and transform into his were-ape form. This great ape that rampaged and wrought chaos and destruction was his blood, his own son, Trunks.

Trunks was just recently released from the incubator that had sustained him through his development and once he saw the moon he had no will to stop the transformation. The newborn had no control over his were form and went on an instinctual path of mayhem.

Vegeta debated on the best way to handle this situation. Going Super Saiyan would be too much power to try to subdue the newborn with. He would have to get at his tail somehow, but in his current state with the moon looming overhead it would be an impossible task. He saw no other alternative and chose to give in a join his son as Oozaru.

Vegeta faced the moon and opened his eyes to receive the bluntz waves. His body tremble as the transformation overtook him. His once ebony eyes shifted to a deep crimson and his features distorted and enlarged. His canines formed into sharp elongated fangs and his nose and mouth shot forth and became an apelike snout and a gaping maw of razor like teeth. His tail unfurled from his waist and snapped furiously back and forth in excitement and pain as the Oozaru replaced the saiyan man he once was.

Once the transformation was complete Vegeta stood above the pup of an ape. He easily dwarfed his son in mass and size. The youngster stopped halting his wake of terror and looked up at his sire. The pup was undaunted by the larger ape and roared his challenge to the other beast. Vegeta looked down at his son and gave a disapproving bellow and moved forward to subdue his heir.

**Hours Later…**

Dawn was fast approaching when Bulma landed on planet Osiria. The sight them met her eyes was a shock. She knew of the Saiyan ability to transform, but had never seen it for herself. It was a wonder to behold and she slowly took each feature of his new shape in. She wondered if this lumbering creature was indeed her mate or if not who it was. She had nearly forgotten her anger as she watched him in awe. Suddenly as her eyes swept the torn and battered landscape a question came to mind. –Where is my son? Where is Trunks?-

"VEGETA!" Bulma yelled as loud as she could as she took to the sky. She made sure to keep her distance as her uncertainty took hold. She was unsure if he had full control over this form so she approached with caution. She stopped her advance just outside of his strike zone.

The were-ape turned and stared at the direction of sky in which the voice had come from. The beast grunted then approached her slowly. When he was a couple hundred yards away he stopped and clapped and stomped joyously as a child at play would.

It was then she understood that this was not her love, her mate. This was her son, Trunks. Who knew that a hybrid would retain the ability of the saiyans to transform into an Oozaru? The best calmed its action and then lent down on all fours to sniff at its mother. Trunks knew it was her from her familiar ki signature. He took in her scent and imprinted it deep into his brain.

"Trunks?" She said quietly, but her son's highly developed sense of hearing picked up her voice. Bulma felt the mental link connect them, but all she could get from him were his feelings and memories of what had transpired since his birth. He knew who she was and Vegeta… -Vegeta!- She thought with worry.

Vegeta had watched as his mate's pod land. He moved to go to her when he heard her call his name, but then saw his son move toward her instead. After seeing that he posed no threat to Bulma he sat back and watched as mother and son bonded and acquainted themselves with one another. Since he had transformed he merely kept his son from destroying the planet, but other than that he let the boy do as he liked. This was the earliest and best opportunity for him to teach his offspring how to behave accordingly when on the home world. He didn't see a point in letting this chance to learn to go to waste.

The sun peaked over the horizon and the moon's hold on her son melted away. He became placid and shrank down to size before her eyes. Her newly born son now slept peacefully and she flew to land beside him. As he feet touched the ground she spotted the knelt figure of her mate as he wrapped their son in his recently shed spandex shirt and cradled him in his strong arms. Vegeta turned slowly to face her and then handed her the baby as she stopped at his front. Tears welled up in her eyes as she gazed down at the perfect tan face of her son. He was moderately dirty and his brows furrowed much like his fathers, but the light tuff of hair he had was pale lavender. That part was all of her own. She held the sleeping babe close to her chest as the tears rolled from her eyes to her cheeks. She smiled at Vegeta as he smirked back at her. He walked up behind her and held her against him at her waist. He reached around to gently grasp her chin leading her lips to his and then taking then into a heated kiss. He lightly brushed the tears she'd shed away from her cheeks and deepened the kiss and then released her to look into her deep blue eyes. He pecked her lips one more time and the released her to envelop herself in their son.

"I love you, Trunks." Bulma whispered to her sleeping bundle. The child snuggled against her and his lip twitched as he adjusted himself to get more comfortable.

"Trunks? He is a saiyan prince; his name will be 'Vegeta' as all others in the royal line." He teased as he led the conversation in the direction he wanted.

"His name is Trunks, Vegeta. There's no negotiating that." She stated quietly, but firmly.

Woman, now that I have a son, an heir to the throne, do you think you could grant me the title of your official royal mate and king." Vegeta asked cheekily.

"Well I suppose. We can't have two prince's, can we? I'll tell you what. The baby's name stay as it is and I'll let you be king." She returned her mate's teasing. "Deal?"

Vegeta's smirk turned into a full blown smile. "Yes, Bulma. You have your deal." He never had any intention on changing the child's name, but he got more than what he wanted all the same.


	11. Chapter 11

**BEND. I WILL NOT BREAK. PART II, CHAPTER 11 – Finally king.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, and Ideologically Sensitive.**

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech)**

**-PLANET OSIRIA-**

**Bulma called all of her commanded forces from the far corners of space for today there would be an announcement of a new prince and an ascending king. ChiChi and her spouse, Goku, were amongst the first to arrive and Bulma sought it fitting to deem them with the honor of being Trunks' god parents. ChiChi couldn't get enough of the small babe as he was already more cognoscente than most infants his age, but was half saiyan so that may have had a huge part to play in the child's quick development.**

**Vegeta readied himself inside of his chambers for the ceremony to come. His armor was that of a saiyan king that he was always destined to be. It had been embossed with the royal seal worn over the left pectoral of the chest plate. The body suit he wore was black and fit the same as his old one had, but it still made him slightly uncomfortable. He had worn blue for so long it had become a part of who he was. Another unwelcome change was the blue cape with red underlining. **

**–What function could this accessory possibly have on the battlefield?- He looked over his appearance in the full length mirror and could hardly believe what he saw to be real. Once king he would eliminate certain aspects of the royal attire to suit him better, but for now the old traditions were in place and he had to abide by them.**

**His head swiveled for the door as he heard the creak of its hinges announcing someone's entry. A second later Kakarott walked around the door and closed it behind him. The two princes' looked at one another. Vegeta was the higher prince for he was the prince of saiyans and Kakarott the lower because he married the princess ChiChi and thus became a prince.**

**Kakarott chose to break the awkward silence between them and spoke. "That's a nice boy you have out there."**

**"Yes he's quite powerful for his age. I hear that you and your mate are going to have a child." Vegeta had turned back to the mirror to make some last adjustments to his uniform as he glanced back at the other man as he spoke through the mirror.**

**"Yes. We think it's a boy. We're going to call him Gohan." Kakarott said nervously as he fiddled with the fur of his tail that was securely wrapped around his waist.**

**Vegeta grunted his wordless approval and turned to face his fellow saiyan. "It's time."**

**Bulma stood before the congregation and announced the beginning of the ceremony. She shifted her gaze to ChiChi from time to time to check up on her young son. She had recently found out from her dear friend that she too was carrying a child and would soon have a son of her own. She was happy for her.**

**The crowd became silent as the prince stepped into the room and walked regally to the dais where Bulma waiting to receive him. Once he reached her she gave him a knowing smile and then took his hand in hers.**

**Men and women. Soldiers and Saiyans. I, your queen, seek the approval of the council and the approval of the Saiyan people to grant me Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans and lost Vegetasei the right to be my mate and the king of our great people. What say you?"**

**"The council gives you our approval, your majesty." The elder and head of the saiyan royal counsel gave their vote.**

**"…and what say you, people of lost Vegetasei?" Bulma called forth to the gathered crowd.**

**"He's not good enough for you!" A distant shout came from an unknown source. This outburst spawned sporadic laughter to erupt throughout the crowd. After the chortles subsided the crowd cheered and acknowledged the prince as the mate of their queen.**

**"Then as it is, according to Saiyan law, I acknowledge Prince Vegeta as my royal mate. Men and women, Saiyan soldiers of lost Vegetasei, I present to you Vegeta, King of all Saiyans and lost Vegetasei!" Bulma announce with authority and finality.**

**She leant over to her mate and kissed him passionately for a brief moment before she released him. "Now announce Trunks as your successor and heir." She whispered seductively in his ear as ChiChi came forward with Trunks in her arms.**

**"Woman, can't you make the announcement?" Vegeta asked with his eyes slightly hazed with lust.**

**"You wanted to be king. Now, announce your son as your heir." She gently prodded her mate.**

**Vegeta took Trunks from ChiChi carefully and held the child aloft in his arms. "As my first decree as your king I announce to you that my son, Prince Trunks, is to be my royal heir and will succeed me upon my death or when my mate is no longer able to rule." Vegeta's chest swelled with pride as he gazed upon his son and his mate. He was king and was blessed with a family to rule beside him. What more could he ask for.**

**-Perhaps Immortality?- Vegeta shook away the thought and took his mate if a fevered kiss with his unoccupied arm. He pulled back and then handed their son over to Bulma who took him willingly and then smiled back up at him. –Yes, this will do fine.-**


End file.
